


Non è finita

by Lily_Full_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Popcorn, gelosia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Full_Moon/pseuds/Lily_Full_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac capisce che tra lui e Malia non è finita e che non vuole perderla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non è finita

_Forse dovremmo vedere altre persone._

Era stato un idiota a pensare di poter vivere senza Malia e adesso ne paga le conseguenze.

"Smettila di tenere il muso amico"-Boyd insiste, spingendolo col gomito mentre si trovano in fila alla biglietteria. Isaac si risveglia dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti "È finita. Fatto. Non c'è niente che puoi fare "

"Sì, certo ..." Isaac mormora. La vecchia facciata del cinema, la nuvola di fiato che gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre esala, gli adulti e ragazzi riuniti di fronte a loro, in linea. Isaac si sente male.

La voce di Erica gli richiama alla realtà "Ehi, quella non è Malia?- domanda osserva una ragazza davanti a loro.

"Merda"- esclma Scott, facendo voltare alcune persone nella sua direzione.

Il beta impallidsce, rendendosi conto che Erica ha ragione. Come ha fatto a non averla vista prima? I lunghi capelli più chiari alla fine leggermente spettinati, un vestito floreale e una giacca di pelle. Si volta e Isaac istintivamente si nasconde dietro una colonna.

Boyd guarda Isaac con sguardo scettico "Non dirai sul serio."

"Probabilmente penserà che la sto seguendo" Isaac sussura, come se sta ascoltando la loro conversazione. Dando una occhiata fuori dal suo nascondiglio, la vede salutare Erica, prima di tornare al suo appuntamento.

"Merda ha un appuntamento?"

"Bhe , voi due era d'accordo di vedere altre persone, vero?"- chiede Erica sconcertata, mentre Boyd la stringe a sé, vedendola tremare.

"Ma sono solo sei settimane."

"Esattamente. Sei settimane. Da quello che posso dire è tanto tempo". Boyd afferra Isacc per un braccio e lo trascina di nuovo allo scoperto mentre la fila va lentamente avanti.

Isacc fa un sorriso malefico e le sopracciglia di Boyd si ggrottano; può praticamente vedere la lampadina accesa- per una volta- sulla testa del suo amico. Apre la bocca per protestare, ma Isacc sta già parlando «O forse è stata costretta a uscire con lui e vorrebbe essere aiutata"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"- chiede Erica, mentre Kira fa una strana faccia spaventata.

"Oh no ..." Kira aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciando un'occhiata a Scott, che guarda Stiles, che guarda Derek, che guarda Boyd, il quale gira a guardare Isaac.

"Sta ovviamente facendo un terribile errore"- dice Isaac mentre il gruppo di fronte a loro se ne vanno ed è finalmente il loro turno per acquistare i biglietti per il cinema.

"Abbiamo bisogno di sabotare il loro appuntamento. Farle vedere i suoi errori. "

"Uhm ..." Kira dice timidamente- "Non sono sicuro che funzinerà"

"Dillo pure che come piano fa schifo"- ribatte Erica che guarda male Isaac, se deve vedere un film d'amore gli squarcierà la gola.

Ma Isacc si è già allontanato da loro e ha iniziato a parlare con l'addetto alla finestra, determinato come mai.

 

Pochi minuti dopo i sette sono seduti su cinque file dietro la coppia, con Isacc che fissa in modo malvagio la testa del ragazzo e Scott con un grande secchio di pop-corn al burro in grembo, Boyd che prova a tirare su il morale a Erica perché lei odia i film d'amore, ma ama Boyd, Kira di fianco a Scott e infine Derek e Stiles che si sbaciucchiano.

"Allora, qual è il piano?" Chiede Scott, spingendo una manciata di pop-corn in bocca. Quando Isaac non risponde immediatamente aggrottà la fronte. "Tu hai un piano, vero?"

"Ci sto lavorando"- dice Isaac.

"Forse dovremmo avvicinarci"- continua il ragazzo alzandosi.

Boyd afferra il braccio di Isacco, trattenendolo.

"Non ci penso nemmeno. Se Malia scopre quello che stai facendo, lei ti strapperà la gola. "

"Amico ci sono uscito insieme, pensi davvero che io abbia paura di lei? "

Erica aza gli occhi al cielo e Kira tira una gomitata nelle costole a Scott.

"Non aiuta"- continua Boyd.

Una donna anziana vicino a loro li guarda male e li zittisce, proprio mentre l'anteprima di un altro film viene trasmessa sullo schermo.

Isaac si accascia sul sedile, ancora fissando il ragazzo e Malia vicini. Un piano, deve trovare un piano in fretta.

Afferra una manciata di pop-corn e tenta il tiro al bersaglio con la parte posteriore della sua testa.

Boyd lo guarda male, mentre Scott trattiene una risata per paura della reazione della sua ragazza.

Isaac sorride maliziosamente, asciugandosi le mani sui jeans e tornando a rilassarsi, contento del risultato appena ottenuto. Si lascia distrarre dal film per un po' o almeno finché non vede il braccio del tizio con cui Malia ha l'appuntamento sulle spalle della ex-ragazza.

Il beta si alza in piedi in una frazione di secondo, neanche Boyd e Scott insieme a Derek riescono a tenerlo sotto controllo"Ehi!"- grida senza preuccuparsi minimamente che sono nel bel mezzo di una sala cinematografica e che c'è altra gente con loro.

La coppia, abbastanza sorpresa, sobbalzano lontani, guardando nella sua direzione. Gli occhi di Malia si spalancano mentre lei capisce che è Isaac.

Una strana voglia omicida scorre nelle sue vene.

"Che diavolo stai facendo?"- chiede lei imbarazzata e arrabbiata rivolta verso ad Isaac.

"Io- Lui era ..."- improvvisamente Isaac non ha la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Non ha parlato con Malia per settimane - sei per l'esattezza - e ora che è faccia a faccia con lei, lui non riusce a tirare fuori una frase di senso compiuto. È solo imbarazzato.

Cosa diavolo sta facendo?

Prima che qualcuno possa dirgli qualcosa, Malia ricade giù al suo posto, il ragazzo misterioso le circonda . Isacc non può fare a meno di sprofondare nella sua poltrona, ignorando tutti gli sguardi che sono senza dubbio volto a lui. Lui non parla più per il resto della serata.

"Guarda nonna quel ragazzo è innamorato perso"- il commento della bambina che fa tanto ridere Erica e Boyd viene completamente ignorato da Isaac.

"Tu sei un idiota."

Isaac ha fatto l'idiota con Malia e ora si deve subire la punizione. È disteso a faccia in giù sul letto da un'ora e mezzo, rifiutando di interagire con chiunque per il resto della notte o della vita.

Quando si mette a sedere, dopo l'ennesimo schiaffo sulla spalla, ne riceve uno in faccia e la ragazza non sembra essere in procinto di scusarsi.

"Ora puoi dirmi cosa ci fai qua?"- domanda Isaac, sperando che è lì solo per prenderlo un po' a schiaffi.

Lei cammina avanti e indietro davanti al suo letto, scuotendo la testa "Oh, non lo so. Voglio dire sei solo quello che mi ha rovinato il mio appuntamento, magari volevo solo venire qui e ringraziarti"- sbotta lei ironica.

Isaac si alza cercando di sdrammatizzare "Quindi immagino che non ti chiamerà domani?"

Pessimo, pessimo modo per sdrammatizzare

"Pensi che questo sia uno scherzo?"- ribatte Malia, spingendolo di nuovo e facendolo cadere di nuovo sul letto "Pensavo che fossimo d'accordo di vedere altre persone, Isacc".

Il ragazzo deglutisce, no Malia lo terrorizza altro che 'ci sono uscito insieme'.

"Sì, beh, credo che io non sono un gran fan di quello."

Malia sbatte le palpebre, poi aggrotta la fronte- cattivo segno- e il ragazzo si prepara al peggio "Solo perché sei merda a chiedere alle ragazze di uscire non significa che si puoi semplicemente farmi saltare gli appuntamenti finché tu non trovi una ragazza" gli dice scuotendo la testa- "Sto cercando di…"

"Stai cercando di fare cosa?"- chiede Isaac, guardandola intensamente.

Lei si passa le mani tra i capelli, senza guardarlo. "Cercare di fare cosa, Malia?"

"Andare avanti"- dice alla fine, con calma- "Andare avanti e dimenticarti"

La bocca di Isaac si spalanca "Pensavo che tu mi avesi già dimenticato"- risponde

"Io ... non lo so"- Malia respira pesantemente, scuotendo di nuovo la testa- "Comunque non mi hai ancora spiegato il motivo per cui hai rovinato il mio appuntamento"

«Non l'ho fatto apposta!"- tenta di difendersi Isaac.

"Pensi che io sono nata ieri? Tu eri geloso! "- esclama Malia, mentre accorciano le distanze l'uno dall'altro.

"Io... Non avrebbe dovuto fare quelle mosse con te così presto. Voglio dire da quanto lo conosci? Un paio di giorni, ore?"- domanda lui per difendersi.

Malia lo spinge di nuovo, ma questa volta lui le blocca i polsi e la spinge contro il muro.

"Sei un asino, non un lupo"- sibila lei sulla sua bocca.

"Sto solo cercando di proteggerti" Isaac le mormora avvicinandosi, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli di lei.

"Penso che lo posso fare da sola, grazie."

"Davvero? Perché sono abbastanza sicuro che a quest'ora saresti a letto con lui e domani mattina ti risveglieresti sola, scoprendo che lui ti ha solo usata! Dovresti ringraziarmi. "

"Un asino e un arrogante. Ora mi ricordo perché ho rotto con te"- Malia si morde il labbro, cercando di non baciarlo.

"Non sono convinto."- ribatte lui, mettendo su il suo miglior sorriso.

"Oh, zitto."- Malia libera i polsi.

Le sue labbra sono sulle sue in un secondo, baciandolo in un misto perfetto di lussuria e bisogno. Le mani di Isaac si stringono sul sedere della ragazza, facendola gemere.

"Malia cosa siamo?"- chiede Isaac staccandosi e guardandolla negli occhi.

"Non so te, ma io non riesco a essere tua amica"- rivela la ragazza fissando gli occhi del ragazzo- "Ti amo Isaac"- continua lei.

"Ti amo anch'io, mio piccolo coyote"- mormora Isaac tornando a baciarla.

 


End file.
